Onii chan
by HananaHanaji14
Summary: Natsume membahas hal yang dikatakan Nishimura kepada Nyanko ditengah aktivitasnya, yaitu menunggu Natori. Arwah iseng merasuki Natori nih#badsummaryT T


"Hah? Bukannya itu boneka kertas Natori san?"

"Jangan sentuh, bodoh. Kau tak ingat dililitnya?"

"Hup, dapat. Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.  
Midorikawa Yuki yang punya Natsume Yuujinchou*cobasaya#gplak

.

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.  
Taman kota yang indah. Kecil namun tertata rapih. Seperti bidang sempit yang disulap menjadi taman yang luas. Ramai tidak tepat walau sepi pun tak tepat juga.

Disinilah Natsume duduk di bangku panjang. Meja panjang di depannya sukses ditimpa kedua tangannya. Ditiduri Nyanko malah.

Kali ini jeans dengan kaos hoodie biru muda hampir putih berlengan pendek dipakainya. Kantong besar di tengah kaos cukup untuk menyembunyikan Yuujinchou di dalamnya.

"Taman Hisoka jam 3" tulisan yang tertera pada bonek kertas kiriman Natori mampu memerintah Natsume segera.

"Naa, Sensei. Menurutmu bagaimana Natori?" Natsume membuka percakapan.

"Bocah itu menyebalkan."

Natsume menahan tawanya. "Mungkin sih... tapi... entah mengapa, dia terlalu baik."

Nyanko menunjukkan wajah permusuhan. Natsume menegakkan punggungnya.

"Coba bayangkan. Pertemuan kami tak sengaja. Setelah itu kami sering bertemu. Aku benci menyakiti youkai dia benci youkai damai. Aku mengembalikan nama dia mengambil nama. Bertolak belakang, namun..."

Natsume kembali menumpu kepalanya dikedua tangannya di meja. "Kenapa dia selalu menolongku... dan aku menolongnya..."

Hening sesaat. Natsume sedari tadi megap megap antara ingin berbicara atau tidak. Namun keputusannya untuk berbicara telah bulat. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Naa, sensei. Aku jadi ingat kata kata Nishimura."

"Hmm... bocah yang itu?"

Natsume mengangguk. "Saat kutanya bagaimana rasanya punya kakak, dia langsung menjawab sebal, susah, tidak bebas, diomeli...

"Namu disisi lain, kakaknya peduli terhadapnya, namun tak ditunjukkan. Ia bisa mengetahuinya dari orang tuanya."

Natsume menarik nafasnya. "Aku merasa Natori san seperti itu."

(~ * o *)~ 》》》 (- _ -")

"Wah. Dia sudah di sana." Natori hendak menyapanya dari belakang, jika tidak dihentikan perkataan Natsume.

"Aku merasa Natori san seperti itu."

Rasa penasaran Natori menahannya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia memilih terdiam di balik tanaman hias.

"Hah! Jangan membuatku tertawa bocah!"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius."

Natori melihat Natsume yang tiba tiba menenegakkan punggungnya, menggeleng keras hingga helai halusnya bergoyang.

"Buka matamu! Dia pernah menipumu."

"Tapi dia menyesalinya. Dia sudah minta maaf. Aku sudah tak mempedulikannya. Setelah itu dia berubah... menjadi... lebih... lembut?"

Natsume mengerling. Sementara Natori yang berasumsi 'dia' yang dibicarakan Natsume adalah dirinya hanya meringis.

"Sungguh. Egois memang. Tapi... kalau dilihat dari perkataan Nishimura... Natori itu terlihat seperti..."

Natori menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kakak 'kan?"

Natori menahan mati matian tawanya. Kedua tangan mungkin cukup untuk menahan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sementara ocehan Nyanko setelahnya hanyalah backsound kacang saja.

"Wajar jika berpikir begitu. Aku 'kan tak punya kakak!" teriak Natsume sebal kepada Nyanko dengan wajah merona.

"Punya kok!"

Natsume merasakan rambutnya sedang diacak acak. Natori sudah tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya lagi saat ini.

"N... NATORI SAN?!" Natsume terlonjak.

"Ahaha... menunggu lama?"

Tatapan Natsume menyelidik. "Sejak kapan kau mendengar tuturanku?"

"Hm... sejak kapan ya?" Natori mengerling, pura pura mecoba mengingatnya.

Natsume membeku. Ia yakin sekali Natori mendengarnya. Mendengar ocehan tak bermutunya.

"Sudahlah Natsume. Kau memenuhi undanganku 'kan? Kenapa tak segera kita mulai saja, adikku."

"Tuh 'kan. Kau mendengarnya ya!"

"Haha... aku bersyukur tak sengaja mendengarnya."

Natsume tak bisa menahan rona pipinya lagi. Ia sungguh malu.

"Dengan begitu, aku tau perasaanmu sesungguhnya. Dan aku bisa membalasnya sesuai keinginanmu."

Senyuman tulus seorang Natori terkembang. Tidak ada mawar ataupun kerlap kerlip. Hanya ada senyum tulus. Natsume yang baru pertama kali melihatnya hanya bisa memusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

Tatapan Natsume denga pipi memerahnya hanya menaikkan air raksa dalam termometer gemas Natori. Walau sudah ditahan, radiasi ledakan termometernya membuat Natori sekali lagi mengacak acak rambut Natsume, kali ini lebih dasyat.

"Natori san!" protes Natsume merajuk.

"Hahaha. Maaf, maaf."

"Jadi, kita mau kemana, sih." Natsume membuang pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya tadi kau mau kuajak jalan jalan, tapi aku berubah pikiran."

Natsume malah jadi bingung.

"Akan kuajak kau ke Shirokawa yang tenang. Kita mengobrol santai saja, ya."

Natsume mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan mulai saat ini kau boleh memanggilku 'nii san' jika kau mau." Natori tertawa renyah.

"N... Natori san!"

"Iyaa, adikku?" canda Natori.

"S... sudahlah."

.

.

Hellow. Gwe kesambet setan fandom natsume nih. Wkwkwkw. Sesuai kataku. Aku buat NatoNatsu. Wkwkkw  
Apapun. Review. Flame. Diterima di sini wkwkkww.  
Bye~


End file.
